Hetalia 100 Theme Challenge
by MariaBeilschmidt
Summary: This is mostly Bad Touch Trio England centric, may also contain RusAme or others... I'll always write the pairing/theme on top of the chapter. Enjoy
1. Introduction

_This is the first theme of my 100 TC. I hate Introduction. Hate, Hate, Hate. Anyway, you better run now, or it'll ruin your eyes._

_Characters: Spain, Prussia, France, England, minor OC. France/England and Spain/Prussia if you're really good at squinting._

- Introduction -

Gilbert was gazing out of the window. It rained heavily today, making the whole words seem to be colored in shades of grey. And grey was really depressing. He didn't like it. The white-haired student of World Academy ripped the blanc sheet of paper in front of him into small pieces. He formed small balls, while scanning the other students around him. His two red eyes soon found their victim, sitting three seats away from him. Roderich. Mister Perfect. _Tsk._

Rain was depressing, Maths was boring and therefore the albino decided, he needed some distraction from both of it. Gilbert started to throw the small balls of paper at the Roderich's brunette head. It was hard to suppress the laughter, as Roderich froze in his seat for a second, before he sighed and Gilbert continued. Elizabeta wasn't in their class during Math's, so he was safe. Or at least he thought he was, until...

"Detention!", the teacher yelled, pointing at Gilbert.

_Heheh._

"Fine by me, just tell me where and when~!", he winked at the teacher. It was a woman around her twenties, looking as though she was one of the students. And she had hated Gilbert from the beginning on.

"After school. Two hours. Now, OUT.", she tried to calm her voice, but failed at it, while her index finger wandered from Gilbert to the door. The albino flashed a smile and gave a thumbs up, packing his things. Heh, well, he couldn't complain. The teacher didn't pay him any more attention, as she continued with class.

Once he finished packing, the albino walked out of class, making as much noise as possible and left the door wide open. There were angry mutters and seconds later the door slammed shut. The albino watched from a safe distance and allowed himself to finally burst out into laughter. Not too loud though, because two hours of detention were enough.

Gilbert leaned against the wall and tapped his foot on the floor. After Maths, school was over for the day, that meant his detention started in about 10 minutes. Hopefully there was someone else there to tease and make fun of. Alone would be boring. Preferably some shy girl that would start to cry or some wimpy guy like Roderich. Oh yeah, that would be fun.

The albino thought about how to annoy his next victims until bell rang and the teacher from before approached him. The young woman looked annoyed as she opened the door to a classroom and motioned for Gilbert to go inside. The latter walked inside and plopped down on a seat in the last row, his messenger bag dumped on the floor. The teacher closed the door roughly and conversed with someone outside. The door opened again and a brown haired student came inside. He looked really sleepy.

"Hola~!", he greeted happily and sat down on the table next to Gilbert.

The albino only nodded. He had seen that guy somewhere before. They probably shared a few classes. Now that Gilbert thought about it... That guy, wasn't he the one, who...

"Hey! You're the one, that always falls asleep in English!", he exclaimed suddenly in realisation.

"Sí, I am!", the brown haired student replied sheepishly.

"Awesome, I already like you."

"Me, too!"

Both of them laughed, before the door opened again and two blonde students walked in. The first one to enter had dirty blonde hair and wore a scowl on his face. His eyebrows were monstrous... Gilbert knew exactly who he was. The second one had longer, wavy blonde hair and smiled charmingly. Oh, that was the perv from Biology...

"Arthur? You?", Gilbert tilted his head. Arthur, the boy with the dirty blonde hair, was a really good student indeed. He wasn't the type to get detention ever.

"Gilbert. Oh. I thought, I'd meet you here.", Arthur sighed and sat down on Gilbert's left.

"And I didn't think, I'd ever see you here. What happened?", Gilbert crossed his arms.

"That freak over there tried to get into my pants and then I kicked him.", Arthur threw a dirty gaze at the wavy blonde student, who smiled and winked at him.

"I'm not a freak, I'm Francis.", the wavy blonde student complained.

"Don't care.", Arthur mumbled and turned his face away. He looked at the brown haired boy on Gilbert's right. "Who is that?"

"This is the guy who always falls asleep in English!", Gilbert exclaimed.

"My name is Antonio.", the student yawned.

Francis took a seat in front of the three, so that he could face all three better.

"I've seen you too. You're good at Spanish, aren't you?"

"Sí... I am.", Antonio nodded. He yawned again. "I'm so tired... Why did the teacher have to wake me?"

"You're not supposed to sleep in lesson...", Arthur scolded.

"You can sleep here though. No teacher comes in to watch after me, if I got detention. Keheheheh. They can't handle my awesomeness. If I leave though, they'll double my detention."

"Lucky~!", Antonio smiled widely. He glanced at the table in front of him, then at Gilbert. There was something way softer than the table, right in front of him. And he wanted to sleep. "Hey, Gil, I think something fell out of your pocket, can you move your chair a little, so I can get it?"

"Uhm sure...", Gilbert raised a thin eyebrow. He hadn't felt anything slipping out of his pocket. His cellphone was still there... But maybe he had put money in and simply forgotten about it...? Either way, the albino moved away from the table a little, along with the chair, he sat on and left the other to pick up his missing thing. Antonio cheered inwardly. It was working. Slowly he leant to the side, lower and lower, he pretended to be looking under the table, while his head approched the albino's lap. Once Gilbert realized what was going on, Antonio's head was already in his lap. The brown haired student was already drifiting off to sleep.

Now Antonio wasn't one to invade personal space of people he didn't really know, but... he was tired and therefore he didn't care. All he did was mumble an excuse in Spanish, before he shut his eyes and shifted a little. It was comfortable.

"H-hey, don't just fall asleep on me!"

"I wish I could fall asleep that quickly...", Arthur mumbled, raising an eyebrow.

"Moi aussi.", Francis tilted his head. He smirked. "I wanna sleep on your lap too, Arthur~!"

"Never!", Arthur inched closer to his table and blushed. "I'd rather die."

"Aww..."

The albino shook his head and left the blonde duo to bicker. He pulled out his iPod and blasted music into his ears. That guy could sleep on his lap if he wanted to. He had looked sleepy enough, must have a hard life. And if he'd sleep in this position long enough, the stiff, aching body he'd have after that would be enough of a punishment for falling asleep like this.

"If I can't sleep on yours, you can sleep on mine!"

"_What?_"

The white haired student closed his eyes and shut his surroundings out. Soon he was drowning in his own thoughts, while the bickering continued for the next fourty minutes. Eventually, low snores joined it, but all of it wasn't enough to rip Gilbert out of his thoughts.

When the first hour of detention ended, Francis left the room with Arthur. They had only gotten one hour of detention. Outside it was still raining heavily and both of them stood at the entrance to the school awkwardly. Neither of them had brought an umbrella, since the day had started with bright sunshine. Francis sighed and pulled off his jacket, leaving him with nothing more than a t-shirt. He threw it at Arthur.

"You can cover your head with it.", he said, walking down the stairs that led to the schoolground. "I live closeby and I need to wash my hair today anyway. Just give it back tomorrow."

"Idiot!", Arthur yelled and followed him. He spread the jacket over both of their heads, so the rain wouldn't reach them. "You'll catch a cold like this..."

"You're so cute~!"

"Whatever, if you grope me, I'll ditch you."

The both of them walked close together, Francis resisiting the urge to grope and Arthur blushing. Francis' house was halfway, so Arthur walked the rest of the way alone. He allowed himself to smile. Actually Francis wasn't that bad. He hadn't groped him at all. He hadn't done anything lewd. And he hadn't talked French. Maybe they could become friends after all...

It was really cold in the rain, but inwardly he felt warm.

Back in school, Gilbert was on his way to fall asleep. His head hung down, and he was already drowsy from being in his thoughts for that long. It wasn't his fault though. Who wouldn't get drowsy from thinking about cute yellow chicks? It was also the iPod's fault, because he wasn't charged enough and soon ran out of battery. The only sounds in the room where the deep breathing, the low snores and the raindrops knocking against the window. Seriously, anyone would have fallen asleep in that room.

So five minutes later, the second occupant of the room followed the first into the world of dreams. Deep breaths filled the room with a comfortable aura as Antonio and Gilbert slept.

Ten minutes before the end of the second hour, Antonio slowly woke up. And by slowly I mean... He looked around drowsily, closed his eyes again, snuggled into the soft pillow he had, opened his eyes again five minutes later, yawned, stretched, and finally noticed where he was. And the face, that was kind of close to his. Oh yeah, he had fallen asleep like this.

Slowly and without waking him, Antonio removed himself from Gilbert's lap and rubbed his back. It was really stiff from lying around in that awkward position...

"Chi...cks...", Gilbert slurred, a smile appeared on his face. "That's right... my chick... Gilbird."

Antonio tilted his head and leant forward, looking at the albino closer. He looked kind of cute asleep like that. If he would be blushing now, he-

_Knock_.

Antonio retreated and looked at the door. A teacher cautiously entered and announced, that detention was over. He left hurriedly after he was done. The brown haired student gave the door a confused look before he turned back to Gilbert. It was late, he'd have to wake him. It was a pitty though... Antonio put his hands on the albino's shoulders and shook him a little.

No reaction.

He shook him again. Gilbert stirred, his eyes opening slowly. They wandered around unfocused and his mouth was still open. It took him a few moments to get out of his half-asleep phase. Antonio hugged him, because really, he couldn't resist the urge to hug him for looking so cute just now.

"Detention is over!", he cheered

"Wha- Hey, let go! I... I... I have to go...", his voice lowered with each word he spoke. Actually it was quite a warm hug, and even though he hated to admit it, he liked it.

"Ah, sí, sorry.", Antonio pulled away and grinned at the albino. Latter just looked at the floor, blushing. Antonio's day had just been made - that blushing face was just too adorable. Gilbert found it hard not to complain about the loss of warmth. But... _why_?

"Want a ride home?", Antonio interrupted his thoughts.

"You have a license? Awesome!"

"Sí! It's still raining and I have to pay you back for letting me sleep on your lap~ It was really comfortable too! Like a pillow!"

"No big deal. You're awesome after all, so you can do it again... maybe.", Gilbert laughed and patted Antonio's shoulder. At least his detention hadn't been boring.

He had the feeling, he'd see both Antonio and Francis more often after that detention...


	2. Love

**This is England-centric, with mentonied PrUK and FrUK. ****(:**

**Well, here goes~**

_Love... _

There were all kinds of love. Different forms, colors, sizes and weights... It had a different meaning for each and every person.

_Or rather_, England thought, as he gazed at the starlit sky, _it had a different meaning for each person you felt it for..._

The first time he had experienced love had been, when he had met France for the first time. His first big love had lasted for about 5 minutes. Until France had started to talk, to be exact. It was also the first time, they had fought. After that, every time, France had come over, they bickered. Deep down, England knew though, that there was another side to the other. He cared about him. They cared for each other. Bickering and fighting was just their way to express it most of the time. There were also times, they didn't fight. Like when England had had that cold and France had stayed by his side to help him as long as he could. Or when France had had enough of his boss and he would just sleep in one of the wide, green fields of England, who would always watch him as he did so. Those feelings of _brotherly_ love only lasted until the first war started and the next one's only tore them further apart...

England sighed and turned to look at the moon.

The next one, that he loved was America. Of course, that was also brotherly love. America, that airhead. He had been England's first colony, his first charge. England had done everything to raise him into a well-educated gentleman. In the end though, that git had to get his independence no matter what. And France, that idiot had helped him too. But deep down, England had felt a little bit proud too, proud that America had stood up against him. The relations between them had suffered a little bit from it, but that was only for a few years, until both of them had joined the Allies. They disagreed with each other all the time. and France disagreed with both of them at the same time. But America had also given England support in several wars after he had claimed independence. Even today, England still loved America, his first real brother, even though they weren't really blood-related, but America was better than those bastards Scotland, Wales and Ireland. He hated those three, he didn't consider them family at all.

And then there was Canada, much like America, he had always been considered as a real brother by England. And even though he forgot about him a lot, the island nation still loved the Northern American nation. His second brother, the silent and gentle one, that looked so much like America... Canada had lived with France, before England had taken him away. But Canada had still continued to talk French from time to time. The French soon took another form, that was called the Quebecois or whatever, England didn't mind him being particulary French, most of the civilization talked English anyways. Canada had eventually become independent too, with less conflicts than America. And after years, they were on good terms again. That was all that counted after all.

The last one on the list of the one's, he considered his brothers, was Sealand. The little brat, Sealand, that he just couldn't hate, no matter how annoying he acted towards him. These days he barely ever saw him, because the micro-nation spent more time with Finland and Sweden recently. That was okay, as long as England saw him from time to time.

England shivered. It had become really cold on the front porch. So unlike...

The heat. When he had first really fallen in love, it was at first sight. With some he hadn't expected to fall for. He had only heard from him once before. France had mentioned him briefly, when they were younger. He had described him as loud, obnoxious and self-centered, yet he had said that said guy was also one of his two best friends. England had never seen the guy until one time he had come and asked England to ally with him. France's description had been accurate, but... England thought, that there was more to him. Prussia wasn't only self-centered, loud and obnoxious... he was also intelligent and could be sweet if he wanted to. England felt drawn to him often. The first time they allied, they had become good friends, the second time it turned into something more. It was at the third time, that they had called it a relationship and the fourth time, they broke up. They had always sided against France, it was ironic really. He had had his first time in many ways with Prussia. But in the end, they decided it was better to stay friends, _best_ friends, because Prussia couldn't stand the fact, that England's eyes would always follow _someone_ else...

Where he was right now?

"Arthur, it's cold outside, you should come back inside..."

He was... in France.

"Five more minutes, frog."

Because these days, he had felt himself drawn to the nation of love. France had started to try and woo him these days and England had actually given him a chance. They still bickered, but were far from being serious with their insults towards each other. Yes, he loved France. The island nation hadn't even expected the way France acted when they were alone. The frog could be so caring and sweet. He almost never groped him... almost... and he didn't force anything on England, even though the frog was more than happy to comply if England was up for some bed activities.

England couldn't help but laugh. He stood up and walked inside.

_Yes love expressed itself in many ways, but... you just had to find the one love that wouldn't die, no matter what you did to it._


End file.
